youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Blndsundoll4mj
Trisha Kay Paytas (born May 8, 1988) is an American YouTuber, model, actress, author, and singer/songwriter. She is known for her channels Blndsundoll4mj and Trisha's Life, which are brimming with a variety of content including vlogs, music videos, and beauty tutorials. BackgroundTrisha Paytas was born to Frank Paytas and Lenna Paytas in Riverside, California, and was raised in Byron, Illinois and Pecatonica, Illinois. She has two siblings, Nicholas "Nick" Paytas and Kalli Metz. She moved to Los Angeles, California after graduating from Pecatonica High School in 2006 to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. Other Career Ventures Besides regularly producing content to her channels, Trisha has appeared on numerous films and television programs. In 2010, Paytas appeared in an episode of My Strange Addiction as a self-admitted tanning addict. She has also starred in Modern Family, Wanderlust, Sleepless in Silver Lake, and Who Wants to Be a Superhero? In 2011, Paytas appeared on the Ellen DeGeneres Show as a speed reader; the Daily Mail calls her the world's fastest talker, speaking 710 words in 54 seconds (In fact, she only spoke 34 seconds in the Ellen DeGeneres Show clip and it never says how many words she spoke). Later that year she appeared on an episode of The Millionaire Matchmaker but was not accepted. She appeared on the January 18, 2013 episode of Dr. Phil, as someone called a slut due to how she dresses. She has also, as of June 2015, published 6 books. During a vlog released on March 6, 2015, Paytas stated that she was working on eight new books. Her new book entitled "Lust" is set to be released in August 2015, and will be a fictional story about a girl who moves from the midwest to Hollywood and becomes a prostitute. After moving to Los Angeles to pursue acting, she began doing professional lingerie modeling. She attempted to break the world's fastest talker record on Guinness World Records Unleashed, but was unable to break the record. She portrayed "obese" Jessica Simpson in the Eminem video "We Made You" in 2009. The following year in 2010, she appeared in the video for "Playing the Part" by Jamey Johnson, "A Girl's Got To Do What A Girl's Got To Do" by Barbwire, and "Tears Dry on Their Own by Amy Winehouse. Paytas made an appearance in a Guns and Roses' tour video, playing a mobster's girlfriend. Paytas starred in the Les Savy Fav video for their song "Sleepless in Silverlake" and portrayed Marilyn Monroe. In 2012, she made her latest music video appearance by portraying a stripper in the The All-American Rejects' music video for "Beekeeper's Daughter." Music. In November, Paytas announced that her first single was going to be released on December 10, this announcement was followed with a photo of Paytas in a recording studio.5 that same month, Paytas posted a photo on her Instagram revealing that Pete Mills produced her debut single along with several other songs.67 On November 26, Paytas released her first single, a cover of Eartha Kitt's famous single "Santa Baby".8 The cover reached a peak of #87 on the iTunesHoliday music chart.9 On December 6, Paytas began posting a string a photos that showed she had begun production on the music video.10 On December 12, Paytas released the video onto her YouTube channel.11 Paytas has since confirmed her vlogs on her channel "TrishasLife" that she recorded six songs with her producer, Pete Mills. Within its first day, the video gained over 200 thousand views. On March 6, 2015, Paytas released a YouTube video announcing the surprise release of her debut extended play titled Fat Chicks.12 Paytas also announced that each song would have an accompanying music video. Production has already started taking place for the music videos. The EP features four songs. The music video for the lead single from the EP, a cover of Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher", was released on March 9, with several days of promotion through social media having preceded it.13 Van Halen's member David Lee Roth provided the introduction to the music video.14 A video for "A Little Less Conversation" was directed by Andrew Vallentine and released on April 27. The music video for "Fat Chicks" was released several days later on May 7, and was also directed by Andrew Vallentine. The video for "Fat Chicks" was featured on websites such as Cosmopolitan,15 The Huffington Post,16and Business Insider.17 Paytas revealed in a video with fellow YouTuber Shane Dawson that she was covering Britney Spears' song "Everytime" on her next EP.18 Paytas said that she'd like to experiment on her next EP by featuring a rap song.19 A song titled "Superficial Bitch" was announced on June 28 as one of the first original songs being recorded by Paytas intended for her next album.20 She stated that her new release would be an extended play and afterwards she'd release her debut album. A snippet for "Superficial Bitch" was released on June 30 and Paytas also announced that day that her new EP was also named "Superficial Bitch". She surprised released the EP the following day on June 29. The vlog containing the announcement of the surprise release also featured Paytas revealing that she is hoping to tour and that her debut album would be released the following month. She announced the titular track "Superficial Bitch" would be the first single and that "Leonardo DiCaprio" would be the second. The video for "Superficial Bitch" was released on July 23. A second music video from the EP titled "Leonardo DiCaprio" was released on August 7. On August 1st, 2015, Paytas announced that her next album would be a covers album and be called "Under The Covers." Earlier in the year, she had done a Marilyn Monroe themed shoot where she was under a sheet and posing nude. It is believed this was the cover art session for the album. Trisha stated in a video that she had done every genre, including songs by Eminem, Green Day, and Marilyn Monroe. She released the EP, independently, on August 13. Personal Life Paytas previously worked as a stripper when she was 18, and eventually spiraled into prostitution. As mentioned in a vlog, she has also had a fair number of sugar daddies. Trisha has also had a breast augmentation and numerous lip injections. Paytas' addiction to tanning was documented for one episode in My Strange Addiction. Despite being aware of the high chances of developing skin cancer, she insisted on visiting the tanning salon at least daily, and following up with a spray tan. Paytas stated she began tanning after her mother bought her some tanning salon sessions, when she was 14. As of 2014 Trisha states on her YouTube channel that she primarily uses spray tans and accepts doctors' health warnings about sun beds; she no longer uses sun beds. Trisha is notorious for being open about her sex life, and has stated that she has slept with over 90000 men since the age of 18. Facts • Trisha is a natural brunette, but has dyed her hair a variety of colors, most notably blonde and red. • Trisha has a dick size of a around 7inches • Trisha's favorite color is pink. • Trisha is an avid fan of film director Quentin Tarantino and his films. • Trisha is also a second degree black belt in Taekwondo and plays the banjo. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers